


Seeing Double

by sincerely_v



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Two Shot, double trouble Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_v/pseuds/sincerely_v
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post...Nicole accidentally reads a spell out of one of Waverly’s books and now teenager Haught has appeared to cause havoc for the new Sheriff. While Nicole tries to reign the girl in, Wynonna takes advantage of the situation to have fun with the rebellious teen and learn more about her sister’s partner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will link this to the right Tumblr but I figured someone needed to write it out. It’ll be two/three shots. Wanted to get first one up before the episode tonight! It’s done in a similar style of the show where not much is questioned and everyone just figures its another day in Purgatory! 
> 
> @lyook on Tumblr if you wanna suggest are particular Wynonna/Nicole hijinks

Nicole dragged herself over the threshold of the door and barely was able to undo the utility belt on her waist before collapsing on the homestead couch. The day had wiped her out. It had nothing to do with revenants or demons and everything to do with teenage country bumpkins who decided to start a fire on Bunny’s property. She could feel the thin layer of soot that was covering every part of her. She hated teenagers. There was a tiny sliver of irony with the whole situation because a decade ago, that probably would have been her stuck in a tree with a blazing fire around her.

She contemplated moving towards the shower but she decided instead to take a five minute break and wait for Waverly to get home. Her body was exhausted but her mind raced over every detail of the day. She sighed heavily just wanting to rest. Mindlessly, she palmed at the floor hoping that one of Waverly’s boring, ancient books were lying around. Fingers grazed over something that was rough along the edges and she brought it up to eye level, settling it on her chest. “Please bore me to sleep,” she yawned to the weathered pages.

She flipped to a random page and began skimming the foreign words. There were odd diagrams and pictures that she figured Waverly knew every meaning of. Nicole could barely sort out which letters belonged to which word. Luckily, her girlfriend made friendly post it cliff notes on nearly every page. Nicole focused on a particularly long one and began mumbling the words that were phonetically spelled out. As her eyes started to get heavy, she finished the last words and slumped farther into the couch, easily asleep.

When she peeled her eyes open again, the first thing she noticed was light coming in through the bay window. She figured that she might sleep a while, but didn’t expect it to be the whole night. Still in a half haze, she reached out for her phone but didn’t realize how close to the edge of the couch she was. Tangled in the blankets, she rolled onto the floor with a thump. Surprisingly, her voice wasn’t the only one groaning. She managed to land onto something else that was solid and breathing.

Both bodies moved quickly into a standing position, fists at the ready. At first sight of the person in front of her, Nicole let out a confused scream. They responded with an equally petrified yell.

“You’re…”Nicole couldn’t even form words.

Footsteps trampled down the steps and quickly made their way through the house. Waverly was first into the living room, yelling a concerned, “Nicole!”

Both women reflexively turned to her. Waverly stopped in her tracks when she saw the two of them standing near each other.

“Waves!” Nicole backed away towards Waverly. “She’s…it’s…young.” Her hand motions were incoherent but all pointed towards the equally confused teenager.

“You mean she’s…” Waverly looked the girl up and down.

At this moment, Wynonna busted in, late as ever, with gun drawn and quips flowing. “Hands off Haughtstuff,” she warned.

“Woah!” It was the first time the girl said anything. She backed up behind one of the chairs, hands in the air. “I have no money and there’s a fuck chance my parents pay a ransom so let’s just talk this out.”

Wynonna squinted her eyes and did several takes between the cowering figure and the stunned sheriff. “Oh my god.” The grin spread across her face instantly.

“Wynonna,” Nicole warned.

It was too late. Wynonna put the gun down and began pumping her fist in the air chanting, “Young Haught, Young Haught, Young Haught!”

“You’re not the least concerned how this happened?” Waverly questioned.

Wynonna waved her off, “Baby girl it’s purgatory, I wouldn’t be surprised if JC himself popped through that door.” She hopped over the arm of the couch and plopped down, waiting for the shitshow to unfold.

“Who are you people?”

“Demon hunters,” Wynonna deadpanned.

Waverly would have strangled her sister if she couldn’t tell that Nicole was internally imploding. “Can we ask you a few questions first?”

“You’re holding me hostage, do I have a choice?”

“What year is it?”

She looked at them like they were crazy but answered anyways. “2008.”

Wynonna excitedly grabbed onto the nearest pillow and let out a small squeal.

“And what’s your name?” Waverly could see the girls apprehension. “I promise we aren’t going to hurt you.”

“Nikki Haught.” All of the color drained from Nicole’s face. What in the hell was happening?

“Nikki?” Wynonna asked excitedly. “That’s a fun *nic* name.” She was the only one laughing at her joke. “Come on guys…that was good.”

Waverly walked towards Nikki and tried to be as gentle as possible but the girl still took a few steps back. “I think you’re a little…um…out of time.”

“Out of time?”

“Well, first of all it’s 2018 and well…” she didn’t know how to say it. “That’s you,” she said pointing to Nicole.

The girl took a few moments to take the new information in before busting out laughing. “Did Marvin put you up to this? God he’s such an asswipe.”

“This isn’t a joke.”

Nikki started to gain some confidence and moved around the chair and sat down in it, crossing her legs and leaning back. “You really want me to believe I am ‘out of time’” she put in quotes, “and officer double pleat over there is future me?”

“I love this girl.” Wynonna somehow got a hold of a bottle of whiskey and took a drink back.

“Do you mind?” The girl asked, reaching out a hand. Wynonna gladly gave the bottle over before Waverly intercepted it at the last second.

“Wynonna she’s like seventeen,” Waverly scolded.

“Eighteen, baby.” She winked, “Very much legal.”

That somehow snapped Nicole back into the conversation. “Cool it Casanova,” she warned hands on her hips. “Show some respect.”

“Is officer Karen over there, always this lame?” She directed her question to Wynonna.

“Painfully…but we love her anyways,” she leaned back, knowing she probably was close to being in dangerous crosshairs.

Nikki mirrored Wynonna’s position, propping her legs up on the coffee table and folding her hands on her lap. “You guys are terrible actors. If you want me to believe this whole thing , you’ll have to try harder.”

Nicole reached over and knocked her feet off the table, looking her directly in the eye. “Your real middle name is Honeysuckle, your first cat was named Spotticus, you hide your cigarettes in the fake plant on the second floor balcony, and you got kicked out of junior prom for indecently exposing Jenny Mayfield on the dance floor.” Nikki stared at Nicole in a stunned silence. “Now that we have that out of the way, how do we return you from whence you came?”

“You’re me?”

“Yes.”

“I’m a cop?” She said two parts amazed, one part disgusted.

“Sheriff.”

“Ugh, that’s worse! Are you all cops?”

Wynonna piped up smugly, “I’m still a demon hunter.”

“Why couldn’t I be her?” Nikki complained.

“Because you’re me, get over it.”

“You’re boring.” She turned to Waverly. “What are you?”

“I’m sleeping with Boring.” Nikki’s eyes got wide in disbelief. “I’m also an expert in several languages and the occult.”

That triggered something in Nicole’s mind and she dove onto her knees. “Waverly you’re a genius.” She patted around and under the couch until she found the annoying hunk of leather. “I was reading this last night.” She handed the book over.

“You were casually reading an ancient Sumerian spell book?”

“I was casually reading your translations,” she corrected. “Could something in there cause all of this?” She waved her hand up and down towards Nikki.

While Waverly started to turn through the pages, familiarizing herself with which book this was, Nicole was appraising her younger self. She looked like an extra in an Avril Lavigne music video. The mascara was thick on her under eye, her hair was still cut short and had a bright purple streak just through a clump on the right side, and her leather vest hung loosely over a black long sleeve Henley. Nicole knew if she moved closer, she’d probably find a wallet attached to a chain on her jean.

“Here!” Waverly turned the book around. “A self actualization spell.”

“Reverse it.”

“That’s not how spells work.”

Nicole looked at the book closely trying to figure out what Waverly was getting at. “There’s gotta be a return to sender button.”

Waverly pulled it back because she didn’t want Nicole to hurt herself trying to translate symbols. “Babe I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you have to reach self actualization first before she goes back…” Nicole stared at her blankly. “…as in Maslow’s Hierarchy…hallmark psychology stuff.”

“I failed Psychology…”

“Twice,” Nikki piped in.

Nicole glared at her and shot back,“You were too busy getting high instead of going to class.”

“You mean ‘we’.”

Nicole started to engage but Waverly put a hand between them. “It means that you have to find your full potential between your talents and limitations.”

Nicole shrugged her shoulders up, “Okay…but why is she here?”

Wynonna cleared her throat and got up from the couch. “If I may interject, Haught Pocket.” She didn’t wait for permission. “I think what we have here is a clear case of vision quest.”

“I don’t want to vision quest…I want to take a shower and go clean up the disaster from yesterday.”

Wynonna patted her condescendingly on the shoulder. “You don’t pick the vision quest Padawan…the vision quest picks you.”

Nicole swatted her hand away. “And exactly what role does she have in all this, professor Bourbon?”

“Have you ever thought that maybe you haven’t reached your full potential because you still view your past as a limitation?”

Nicole stuttered to respond. “That is…oddly insightful.”

“Thank you.” She swiped the bottle from the table and finished it off.

Nicole mulled over her options in her head. She could have Waverly search through the literature and find a reverse spell. She could send the girl back to her present day parents and hope she turned out better faster, the second time. She could throw her in jail for a few days for poor attitude. Or she could somehow face whatever truths her younger self was supposed to show her. She knew the correct answer but it didn’t really fit into her schedule this moment.

“While you guys figure all this out, can I get a light?” Nikki had a cigarette teetering in her mouth.

“No.” “Yes.”

Wynonna looked at Waverly and changed her answer to no.

“Do you not care what’s happening?” Waverly questioned.

Nikki shrugged. “I never get a say in my life…I doubt this will be any exception.”

Wynonna actually felt sorry for the poor girl. “You know what, there is a lot to unpack her and if we’re all being honest Nicole needs a shower or the only thing she’ll be actualizing is her BO.” She wrapped an arm through Nikki’s. “Why don’t I take Faux-Cole to town and get her something to eat and show her the shit hole she ends up in?”

“That’s most likely a horrible idea,” Waverly admitted. “But we could use a second to digest what we’re going to do. Is that okay with you?” Nikki shrugged indifferently.

Nicole gave Wynonna a stern look. “Do not let her talk you into anything…if I remember correctly, she has an amazing knack for landing into a shit storm of trouble.”

“Yes ma’am,” Wynonna saluted, dragging the girl through the hallway.

When they were out of earshot, Nicole slumped down.“This is a disaster,” she said, exhausted.

Waverly rubbed a hand up and down her arm. “It’s a Tuesday, I expected nothing less. We’ll figure this all out just like we did the last thousand disasters.” She placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Look on the bright side, at least Wynonna didn’t ment- “

“Bye Honeysuckle!” Wynonna shouted as the door slammed shut.

Nicole put her head deep into her hands. “I think I’m cursed too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2...had to get a little world buildy but Wynhaught is still gonna have a blast!

 

“So what’s your story?” Nikki leaned on the window’s edge and propped her legs out on the rest of the booth. 

Wynonna was miffed she couldn’t relax in the same position but she didn’t want to seem to copy the girl. She slouched deeply into the chair instead. “Who says I have a story?” 

Nikki furled her eyebrows. “Dude I’m from 2008 eating in a shit hole diner with a literal demon hunter. There is a story here.” 

Wynonna didn’t get to answer with an equally witty response because the waitress came for their order. They both got coffee and assortment of fries and burgers. She turned back to the red head and began her usual  _ Welcome to Purgatory  _ spiel. “I’m getting a little tired of our story so I’ll just say my ancestors got cursed by a demon and now we have to keep killing a bunch of other demons until it’s broken.” She knew she left out 92 percent of it but she figured it was enough to placate her. “Your turn.” 

“If that’s all I get, I’m not saying anything.” She mimed zipping her lips and began preparing her coffee that was set in front of her. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes as hard as she could, of course this kid was a mini-version of her. “What if we trade? Story for story.” This peaked Nikki’s interest. “I can tell you have a lot to unpack and who better to tell it to then a complete stranger?” 

“You first.” 

“I have a magical gun that sends demon revenants to hell and only works for me.”

Nikki choked slightly on her coffee. “That’s fucking awesome! Can I see it?” 

Wynonna reached for her hip but then realized it wasn’t exactly the time. “Maybe later...now shoot.” She chuckled to herself at the unintentional pun. 

“I grew up on a commune like farm before it got shut down by the government.” 

It was Wynonna’s turn to be shocked. She figured Nicole grew up in a hard core Christian household with a white picket fence and dinner on the table by six o’clock. 

“Oh and my parents aren’t even my parents...I think.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“They all just had a bunch of kids together and when they went their separate ways the children were just kind of distributed. I look nothing like them either or my sis-” she stopped herself and swallowed the word. “...I figure I just got the short straw.” 

Wynonna didn’t miss the comment but decided not to probe further yet. “Your parents suck?”

“They’d have to be around to suck. They just kind of exist and every once in awhile I’ll get a sign of life.” She shrugged, taking a deep gulp of her drink. 

Wynonna could relate. “My parents weren’t great either. My mom was in a mental institute until recently and my dad...well he died when we were young.” She conveniently left out how he died. 

“To shitty parents,” Nikki raised her glass and Wynonna clinked them together. 

“Why aren’t you freaked out, right now?” Wynonna asked genuinely. She was used to supernatural and insane asylums but from what she knew about Haught, the girl should be at least startled. 

“Would it help?” It was a fair point. “The way I see it, it’s an adventure...I either took some backwards acid or I’m really in the future where demons exist and I’m banging a brunette pixie.” 

“Angel,” Wynonna corrected.

“What?” 

“Different story, different time,” she waved her hand off. 

Nikki continued. “I figure we can have some fun without the chance of getting arrested...again.”  Wynonna quickly folded her hands together and propper her chin on top. “Again?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Doth Nicole Honeysuckle Horsetrap Haught have a wrap sheet?” 

“No no no,” Nikki wagged her finger. “Tit for tat, sister. What’s your worse?” 

Wynonna was ready. “Shooting my father, next.” 

Nikki’s face went white. She wasn’t sure if Wynonna was just lying again or if the woman was really that blasey about shooting her own dad. “You what?!”

“That’s a two parter, you still have to go first. What’s your worse?” 

Nikki thought on it, it was hard to get through her memory when she was still trying to process Wynonna’s  _ fun fact.  _ “I would say arson but in my defense it wasn’t intentional. I was smoking behind the habitat shed at the baptist church and one of the Becky’s of the church had come out early and was gonna catch me so I threw the bud behind me.” She mimicked the motion. “I didn’t realize the fucking gas for the lawn mower was right there and It blew the whole shed sky high.”

Wynonna had to hold back a laugh, even though it wasn’t funny. “It was accident and they arrested you?” 

“Yep...but I guess it also counts that the reason I was back there was because I was making out with the preacher’s daughter.” Nikki stuffed a handful of fries in her mouth. “She ended up getting sent to some boarding school out of town and I got 4 months of house arrest and community service.” 

“We really are peas in a pod, Nikki.” 

“Then, why didn’t I end up like you instead of a piece of cardboard with a badge?” 

Wynonna locked that saying in her mind for future use. “Well ginger snap it would seem on your hero’s journey from current you to future  _ stick up your ass _ you, there must have been a real hell of a life changing experience.” 

“Bad batch of weed probably.” 

Wynonna reached across and laid a hand on top of Nikki’s. “I want to adopt you and raise you as my own.” 

“Cool can we go shoot some stuff, then?” 

“As a deputy Marshal of the United States it is my duty to make sure the people of this area are kept safe and to not unnecessarily endanger the lives of others.” Nikki gave her a sour look. “But as your cool Aunt for the day we are going to fuck shit up.” She raised her hand in the air.

“Yes!” Nikki slapped it hard. “I can hot wire a car...we could start with that.” 

Wynonna was going to say something back but noticed a figure coming through the doors. “Fucking ball sack.” She slouched down and put up the dessert menu hoping he didn’t see her. 

“Wynonna!” Jeremy’s high pitched voice rang through the room. “I can see you.” He walked up and stood in front of them, displeased hands on his hips. 

“Hi JerBear, what can I do ya for?” She smiled at him innocently. 

“You were supposed to bring young sheriff haught to the station thirty minutes ago!” 

“Have we been talking that long?” Wynonna was sincere. “I think I can watch Nikki for a little longer. I’m just gonna show her the town, you know bonding stuff, completely out of trouble.” 

“As much as I want to believe that, I think we have a problem.” Nikki was signalling to Wynonna with her eyes while Jeremy began rambling on about balance in the universe. She signalled to the bathroom and Wynonna got the hint. 

“Wow, jeremy was it?” Nikki stood up. “That is so interesting and I am going to listen to the rest of it but I majorly have to pee.” She squeezed past him and signalled above his head for Wynonna to meet her outside. She walked up to the waitress and used her best innocent voice. “Excuse me ma’am, I am so sorry to bother you. I just wanted to let you know I have to get to practice and my big brother over there from the Big Brother Big Sister program said he would take our bill.” 

She made her way outside and hid in the alleyway, breaking out a cigarette from her boot. She also had a small packet of matches and lit one off of the wall. 

Inside, Wynonna counted back in her head from one hundred, completely ignoring anything Jeremy said. When she got to zero, she stood up as well. “The kid said her stomach wasn’t feeling well, so I’m going to check on her real quick.” Jeremy bought it and sat down in the booth, back away from the door. Wynonna peaked back and saw she was in the clear and scooted out. She saw a puff of smoke coming from her left and peaked in to find the redhead lounging on the wall. “Wanna hit?” She offered. 

“Maybe later, we’ve gotta go or nerd alert will catch up.” 

 

Back at the homestead, Nicole was towel drying her hair, thankful for the shower. There was no longer a rim of soot around her hair and she could almost feel her breathing coming easier. Waverly was in the bedroom when she entered, kindly holding out a warm sweater to go with the tank top she had already put on in the bathroom. “Feeling better?” 

“It’s a start.” Nicole slid on the bed next to her girlfriend, leaning into her shoulder for support. “I don’t know what is going on and it couldn’t have come at a worse time.” 

“Oh baby, it’s purgatory...nothing is timed. We’ll sort through it though.” Waverly lovingly placed a kiss on top of her head of wet hair and wrapped her arm around her waist as far as she could. “I promise everything is going to be okay.” 

“I know it always is but this is different. Not to be an ass but usually all this crazy mubojumbo just affect your family and I kind of stay to this side...but the last month i’ve been right in the thick of it.” 

“Maybe it’s because you’re family now,” Waverly suggested. “The curse has decided to extend it’s reaches.” 

Nicole popped her head up and playfully put space between them. “That’s it then. We’re done.” She flung her towel over Waverly’s face and backed off the bed. 

“Nicole!” Waverly yanked the towel away and fixed her hair. “You better stop with that, you’re stuck with me.” 

The redhead got closer and crouched down. “I would endure a thousand curses just for one kiss.” Waverly placed her hands on her shoulders and rolled her eyes. 

“A thousand?” 

“A hundred million.” Nicole promised, giving her her signature corner of the mouth smile. She reached up to connect their lips together and felt the coil that had been building up in her stomach the last hour dissipate. 

Waverly pushed her away gently, still holding onto her shoulders. “For now, let’s deal with the curse at hand...or spell...or spirit journey, whatever the heck this actually is.” 

Nicole returned to the seat next to her and began analyzing the situation. “What does the text say about all of this?” 

Waverly had been reading the book while Nicole was in the shower, trying to glean something. She had also talked to Jeremy to see what he knew. They both came to a few conclusions, and one consequence that might not be too great. “Well Jeremy and I both think that this isn’t a curse but more of journey. The book where this spell came from is from a tribe where the potential leader had to face trials in order ascend to their position. The last trial involves self, like we talked about earlier. You can’t be a good leader unless the self is fully realized.” 

“So anyone who says those words can get a flashback friday in their living room?” 

“Not exactly. I don’t really know why but it can only work for a person who is ascending to a position of power.”

It started to click for Nicole. “Like me being Sheriff.” 

“Exactly. The book doesn’t think you’re worthy unless you go through this trial.” 

“My trial is a younger me? What do I have to do beat her in beer pong?” 

Waverly put her hand over Nicole’s. “I don’t mean to over step but there seems to be a really big rift between you and her. Like  _ really really  _ big. Maybe you have to learn how to embrace that side of you.” 

“Waves that side of me died a long time ago. I put her in a box on a very high shelf.”

“Can I ask why?” 

Nicole instantly pulled away. She was an in the moment person. She had adopted that mentality the day she moved out of her house. The past needed to stay where it was. “There is still a lot that you don’t know about me. I didn’t mean to hide it, I just don’t think it’s important to who I am anymore.” 

“Everything that happens to us is important, Nicole.” 

“Yeah but some things are better left in the past. I wouldn’t choose to live them again, even if they did mold me.” 

Waverly had never seen Nicole like this. There was so much sadness in her voice and pessimism. As a rule, Nicole was always annoyingly cheery but right now there was something weighing on her that kind of deflated her normal sunshine. “Do you want to talk about it at all?”

“Soon, I promise. I just don’t really want to bring all that up to the surface at once.” 

Waverly ran a soothing hand across her back. “I completely understand that. I just hate seeing you like this...and I hate it even more that there was a time in your life that always made you feel like this.”

“It’s going to be okay.” Waverly could her the positivity back in Nicole’s voice. “I’ll go talk to myself and we’ll figure this all out. I probably just need to confront those five months I had side bangs.” She stood up and straightened out her clothes reflexively. She was going to add an extra comment when her phone began ringing on the counter. 

“That’s probably Jeremy telling us he has the girls.” 

“Haught.” Nicole greeted. 

“ _ Hey Sheriff...I promise it wasn’t my fault and we’re really not sure how it happened…” _

Waverly could see Nicole’s face contorting with every word. “What color was the kids hair?” She put her fingers to the bridge of her nose and breathed out heavily. “I’ll take care of it.” 

Waverly looked at her concerned. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m 99 percent sure I just stole a cruiser.” 

The brunette was stunned. “I’m going to kill Wynonna.” 

“Not if I don’t first.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Where did you even get keys?” Wynonna held on to the “oh shit” handle while Nikki turned harshly around a corner. 

“If I were me, I would hide the spare key taped to the gas tank compartment. And since future me trained all these people, I figure it was worth a shot.” 

Wynonna had never been more proud in her life. “You’re a special one little Haught.” She patted her on the shoulder as she dubiously ran a yellow light. "But please tell me you actually have your license."

 

“I'm 18, yes I have a license...Can we go shoot stuff now?” The girl asked excitedly. 

“Absofreakalutely turn left at the highway...we have a range like thing up that way.” With some quick directions, they arrived at the small valley with a wooden stall of broken bottles and a few old crates with similar rusted cans on top. Nikki parked roughly to the side, making sure the cruiser was out of sight. 

“Let’s do it!” She hopped out excitedly. 

Wynonna was equally excited, never really having a mentee around. She was always the one being taught-or mansplained, depending. It was a nice change of pace to get to be the one with the skill set. “We’ll start it simple and I’ll let you use the government issued crap.” She pulled the gun from her left holster and pointed it to the ground, until she saw the safety was on. She walked next to the girl and held the gun out, explaining the safety features and how to shoot. Nikki was nodding along, obviously being kind of annoyed by the babying. 

“Wynonna I’ve shot a gun before, I just don’t get to do it with a magic pistol.” 

“Really?” That was another new thing she learned. “I figured Haught to trot didn’t touch a gun until the academy.” 

“Please…” Nikki took the gun out of her hand, easily un did the safety, and hit the farthest bottle with pinpoint accuracy. 

“I think you’re a better shot than me,” Wynonna said, mouth agasp. “Where did you learn that?” 

Nikki shrugged her shoulders, continuing to pick off every can one at a time, never missing. “The only thing I really had to do was hang out with Saul at the bowling alley which doubled as a shooting range...but then he got sick so I haven’t been back in awhile. 

Wynonna got out peacemaker and stood next to the girl, trying to show off her own skill. She missed wide left of the largest can in the range. “Damn gust of wind,” she qualified. 

“You’re a shit shot.” Nikki teased. 

Wynonna nudged her out of the way. “That’s just because you are in the better spot.” She fired again, barely grazing anything. She cursed under her breath. 

“You’re right, let me just try this way.” Nicole turned her back around, and fired over her shoulder, still nailing a can. 

“Bullshit!” Wynonna shoved her in the arm lightly. “You’re almost as good as Doc.” 

“Doc?” 

“Doc Holliday.”

“You say his name like you’re pals. Didn’t he die like a hundred years ago?” 

Wynonna loved this part. When people’s faces contort, trying to digest the reality of her life. “Oh no he’s alive. He was cursed, thrown in a well for a hundred years, slept with his best friends great-great-great granddaughter and now he’s a vampire.” She waited a beat to add the punch line. “Also the father of my child.” 

Nikki took a step back. “Y’all are literally fucking insane aren’t you.” 

“You still want to shoot the magic gun though, don’t you?”

Nikki smacked her hands together, “I’m already a mile down the rabbit hole, I might as well.” 

Wynonna reached out the butt end to her. “You can try but the gun usually only works for certain people...namely me.” 

Nikki grabbed it and looked it over. It was beautiful and felt perfect in her grip. She pointed it towards the last standing item but the trigger jammed. 

“I told you,” Wynonna said smugly. She mentally was thanking Peacemaker for giving her one win. Before she could take the gun back, the end began to light up a bright green. 

It spiraled around the shaft, encapsulating Nikki’s hand. She was too stunned to drop the gun and just watched as it glowed. Not fully in control of herself, her hand shifted past the range and one shot flew through the air. Instead of hitting a metal container, they both heard a soft umph and slight groan. 

“Fuck!” Nikki dropped the gun to the ground and pulled back as she saw a large mass just beyond her vision fall to the ground as well. “What did I do?” 

Wynonna lent down and grabbed the gun and ran in that direction. She kicked the body over and caught a glimpse of a burning red eyes. “Hello rev head,” she snarled, pointing the gun at him. 

“Did I kill him?” Nikki’s voice was shaking. Wynonna forgot that the kid wasn’t used to these daily kind of interruptions. 

“He’s a rev- he’s a demon. You did a good thing kid.” Nikki walked over slowly, staying behind Wynonna. 

“How’d you find me out here?” Wynonna questioned. He didn’t seem to want to respond so she dug her heel into the shoulder wound Nikki had inflicted. 

He groaned and rolled over in pain. “Bitch!” He grunted. “I’m here for her.” He nodded up to Nikki. 

“Why do you want her?” Wynonna was genuinely curious. 

“Can’t you see it?” He laughed. 

Wynonna knelt down and put the gun directly to his forehead. “Do you think I am in a mood for riddles?”

“You’ll figure it out.” He snarled his teeth into a gross smile. 

“Nikki turn around.” When she confirmed the girl wasn’t looking, she fired the shot. The familiar sound of fire and flames passed quickly. 

Nikki turned back around, white face turned into anger. “What the fuck was that?” 

“I told you I kill demons.” It was a simplification but it would have to do. 

Nikki couldn’t quite shake what just happened. “So that’s like a normal thing?”

“That was extra spine tingly but yeah it usually is a weekly friday night situation.”

“So you just kill these guys and go on with your life?” 

Wynonna holstered her gun. “I kill them, and then I drink.” 

Nikki looked at the spot in the ground where she had seen a last lick of flame. “I can get behind that.”  

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What do you mean you can’t GPS the cruiser?” Nicole was on speaker phone on her way into town. 

_ “Someone turned it off.”  _

“Why am I such a little asshole?”

“ _ What Sheriff?” _

“Nothing, just talking to myself. Let me know if it comes back online, Kristie.” Nicole hit the button on her dash and ended the call. “What about ‘get her food and go to Jeremy’ did Wynonna not understand?” 

“Did you really expect her to follow instructions?” Waverly shrugged. 

“For once, it would be nice if Wynonna defied expectations.” Nicole pulled into the station parking lot. They both hopped out and made their way to the command center where Jeremy was currently pacing. 

“Thank god you two are here, we have a major problem.” 

“Wynonna has young nicole in a cruiser god knows where?” Waverly set down her coat and fell into the nearest chair. 

“That is also true but not the major problem.” Jeremy pulled the whiteboard into view with a bunch of unintelligible scribblings. 

Nicole leaned against the table beside Waverly. “Jeremy this means nothing to me.” 

He forgot sometimes his brain operated on a level most humans didn’t quite get. “Shoot, sorry. He pointed to some symbols that Nicole recognized from the book. “I think that this spell is a chief kind of situation.” 

Nicole rolled her finger, “I’m already up to speed on that, next.” 

“Are you up to speed on the fact your mini-me is literally just energy. Like pure mystical energy.” 

“No, I was not aware of that...currently I’m only aware that she is a pain in the ass.” Nicole’s tone was shorter than she intended but it wasn’t the day for twenty questions with 

Jeremy. 

“Yeah she left me with their lunch bill too.” Both women looked at him a little sideways. “Not important.” He began circling a few key words and began explaining. “This is a really sophisticated thing that has happened...if I’m right then this kind of energy is unheard of. Like 1.21 gigawatts lighting up the delorean energy.” 

“Energy bad, got it.” Nicole clapped her hands together. “Let’s go find them.”

“Nicole you’re not understanding. Think about who would benefit from a massive supernatural power source.” 

It all started to click, “Bulshar.” 

“We’ve got to get her or there’s going to be a lot of demons trying to offer her as a tribute.” 

“How would they even know who she is?” Nicole genuinely asked. 

Jeremy pointed to another picture on the board. “I think she gives on like a supernatural frequency. That way if the person isn’t worthy or can’t defeat themselves, a rival could.” 

Nicole took another deep breath. “I absolutely hate this place sometimes.” 

“First step is just finding them,” Waverly tried to add encouragingly. “So where would they go?” 

“A bar,” they said in unison. 


End file.
